


The Letter

by screamingatstars



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Lumity is canon, Lumity stans how we feeling, Post-Enchanting Grom Fright, Realization, Short & Sweet, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: The day after Grom, Luz is drawn back to the scene of the fight, and finds the two halves of Amity’s letter. Realization of feelings occurs.Now with a second part following the aftermath!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 49
Kudos: 1341





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So that episode really just happened huh? Still not completely sure if it’s real tbh, but it was absolutely incredible! That dance sequence stole my entire heart away!
> 
> I basically wrote this on four hours of sleep, so I don’t know how much sense it makes, but I couldn’t not write something so here we are! Hope you enjoy!

The morning after Grom, Luz woke up with a strange tugging sensation in her chest. It wasn’t painful, and it wasn’t all that strong, but she could distinctly feel something pulling her towards the door. 

With nothing better to do, and a restless feeling beginning to stir in her heart, Luz dressed quickly and stuffed her pockets with glyphs, just in case. After leaving a hastily-scribbled note for Eda and checking for any texts from her mom, she left. Once she was out, the tug abruptly changed directions, leading her firmly in the direction of Hexside. Unsure but curious, she followed it. 

Once she arrived outside the building several minutes later, the mysterious pull subsided and she looked all around for some hint of what had brought her there, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Besides herself, the grounds were completely deserted. 

Just as she was about to give up and go back to the Owl House, Luz nearly fell over from the force of the next direction. It was as if a hand had reached into her chest and yanked hard on one of her ribs, forcing her to turn and continue forward, into the forest. Which, cautiously, she did.

After she recovered from the surprise and was able to pay more attention to her surroundings, she started to recognize the landscape. The way a particular tree curved; the way the ground dipped; the steadily rising slope. Was this…?

Sure enough, Luz found herself stepping into a clear area of land atop a cliff, where she and Amity had faced down Grom together the night before. The giant pink tree they had created together still loomed, casting a shadow onto most of the ground around it. 

Luz winced, clutching at her chest as the insistent pull urged her towards the tree, almost enough to unbalance her by now. She picked up her pace, trying to keep ahead of it as she approached the twisting trunk, still not noticing anything out of place with the scene. Suspicion and worry started growing in her mind: What exactly could be causing this? Was she dreaming? Was Grom itself trying to trick her into releasing it?

Then her gaze landed on two pieces of pink paper, lying at the foot of the tree, and whatever force had been guiding her vanished completely, fizzling out into nothing. 

The pieces clicked together in Luz’s brain. That must have been what she was supposed to find! But now that she had, the question now became:  _ why _ ? Why did she need to come all the way back here for Amity’s gromposal letter? She already knew what it said anyway!

Frowning in confusion, she bent down and picked up the scraps, turning over the larger of the two and skimming over the same words she had read the previous night. 

_ Will you go to Grom with me?  _

Nothing had changed. It was just a piece of paper, nothing more. Disappointed, Luz was turning over the second, smaller piece before she could even think about it. By the time the thought occurred to her that maybe Amity wouldn’t want her to know who the letter was addressed to, she had already seen the three letters written there, forming her own name.

_ Luz. _

Her heart practically stopped, before it started to race. Amity had been afraid to ask her to Grom? Amity’s worst fear had been being rejected… by  _ Luz?  _

Amity had wanted to ask her out, and Luz had unknowingly turned the tables on her. She had called them friends, assuming that Amity liked someone else, because how could that letter have possibly been meant for herself? 

How could Luz possibly be that lucky?

Suddenly, all at once, Luz was remembering their dance in a completely new light. Every smile, every soft gaze, every lingering touch and confident smirk was setting her face on fire as a whole lot of things she had been feeling towards Amity started to make sense.

A moment later, she was running back to the Owl House as fast her legs could carry her. She needed a ride to Blight Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several people were asking about a sequel for this fic, and I had already been seriously considering doing a follow-up, so here it is! This time from Amity’s perspective!

Amity stayed in her bed well past her usual waking time, staring idly up at the ceiling. Her parents had given her a pass to sleep in, just this once, as a reward for coming home with the Grom tiara. Amity had conveniently forgotten to mention that there was someone else who had gotten it, too.

She hadn’t been able to keep Luz out of her head ever since their dance. When she closed her eyes, she saw half-lidded brown eyes peeking over fanned-out glyphs. She relived the exhilarating moment when she had been falling, but Luz had easily caught her and cradled her in her arms. When she eventually managed to sleep, she dreamed about the way Luz had held her waist and spun her around, lifting her effortlessly off the ground as if she were lighter than air, smiling at her all the while. 

Those seconds had felt so completely magical. Like together, they could do no wrong. 

A rapid knocking on the door downstairs yanked her out of her thoughts. She could hear muffled voices, one fast and the other slow, for a few seconds before the door shut firmly. Already dismissing the incident, Amity was about to turn over and close her eyes again when something clacked against her window.

Startled, she sat up, looking over but seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Only the sky and a few scattered clouds. It had probably been her imagination, she told herself- until she saw the second pebble hit the glass. 

She hurried over to look down at the ground underneath the window, and gasped when she saw Luz standing there, preparing for another throw. Her heartbeat skyrocketed, cheeks heating as her thoughts flashed again to the night before.

As she watched, Luz caught sight of Amity standing at the window, dropping her pebble and gesturing for her to- come down? She wanted her to come outside?

Amity didn’t hesitate. She was dressed in under a minute, bolting out of her room and down the stairs and out the front doors.  _ Luz Luz Luz  _ was stuck on repeat in her head.

And then she was standing in front of her, and Luz was looking at her like she had just told her the secret to all magic. 

Amity was about to ask why she was here- not that she minded in the slightest- but then Luz wordlessly held out two torn pieces of pink paper, and the words died on her tongue. 

“Amity,” Luz said, eyes gleaming like stars. She started saying something else, but Amity could barely hear her over the ringing in her ears. 

She had seen who the letter was meant for. She  _ knew.  _ So why was she gazing at her like that? After she had called them  _ friends _ ?

Then Luz took her hand, and every other thought fled. There was only that point of contact, warm and magical, and Luz’s eyes looking into hers.

“I would’ve said yes.”

No. This wasn’t real, it couldn’t be. Luz hadn’t really just said those words… had she?

“If you had asked me…” Luz said, taking her other hand, too, “I would’ve said yes, Amity. I didn’t think it could be me, and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, but…” she trailed off, blushing, and Amity didn’t think after that. She leaned forward, brushing her lips against Luz’s cheek.

As soon as she realized what she had just done, she pulled back, letting go of her hands and ready to apologize. But then Luz was kissing her cheek, too, lips soft against her skin, and everything else was gone.

They separated, and Amity smiled nervously, vaguely wondering if this was really a dream. Their hands found each other again, and Luz gently skimmed a thumb over her knuckles.

That small, tender gesture was all it took for Amity to surge forward and press their lips together.

It was like flying, exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. Every inch of her body felt like it was on fire, but she didn’t care. The only thing she cared about right then was Luz, who was kissing her back. Who had danced with her under the moonlight. Who was currently holding her hands and had given her the softest, most awestruck smile she had ever seen. 

Maybe being selected as Grom Queen hadn’t been a bad thing after all.


End file.
